


[Fanvid] I Don't Know How It Happened

by madamecrimson



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: Dancing, Dating, Didn't Know They Were Dating, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamecrimson/pseuds/madamecrimson
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Comments: 29
Kudos: 44





	[Fanvid] I Don't Know How It Happened

**Password:** isthisadate.jpeg  
**Title:** I Don't Know How It Happened  
**Song:** Shut Up and Dance  
**Artist:** Walk the Moon


End file.
